A Freak At Hogwarts
by DariaD
Summary: It's Laney, Kelly and William's first year. A year that has the famous potter-kid in it. How on earth do people expect them to study? Hermoine pisses Kelly off, William can't stand Neville, and Laney? she's just confused! R&R please!
1. I

A Freak at Hogwarts: Year One

By:  DariaD

Disclaimer: HP world and characters all belong to JK Rowling, WB, and Bloomsbury.

Reviews: Please!!!!!!

AN: this story was created over the summer by my cousin and me. 

Chp. 1

July, 27 1997

London, England.

Laney Smith was walking down the street in chalk farm on her way to Camden lock. 

Today was her 11th birthday, after getting some money from her grandmother by post; she was going to spend it on some new stuff. 

Entering a shop Laney was browsing through a sales rack looking for new trousers…

It was now seven pm and Laney was in the Tube on her way home.

Exiting the tube and underground she was now walking through the streets of Chelsea. 

She was now in front of a nice medium sized house, in which she lived in with her mother, father and bratty little brother.

She entered the house, climbed up the stairs and walked into her room.

Only to find Jake, her little brother, inside.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!!! Get out of my room! NOW!"

a scared little boy shortly exited the room. 

Dropping her bags to the floor, she sat down on her bed. There was a strange noise, looking down she saw a piece of paper poking underneath her. 

Pulling at said piece of paper she found out it was an envelope. 

On the front it said: Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She opened the envelope thinking what kind of lunatic sent it. Inside was written: 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Smith,

     We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

       Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July 

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"My god, this has got to be a joke!", and she threw it down to the floor and went down for dinner.

******************

At the exact same time Kelly White was in a wizard shop buying some stuff, more correctly buying some _more_ stuff, it's not as if she needed any she was just bored.  

At the moment she was browsing through magical guitars in The Magical Music shop.

"Aw! Cool!" she exclaimed at a brand new shiny see through flying guitar. Looking at the price (17 Galleons, 11 Sickles and 9 Knuts) she merely shrugged; in her hand was the guitar.

A couple of minutes later she exited the shop her wallet slightly lighter than before. Her parents gave her some money for getting the stupid letter from Hogwarts.

******************

William Montgomery was just tiding up his room after being yelled at by his mother for making too much noise with his new foldable guitar. His parents were both delighted about him being accepted into Hogwarts and his mother was currently next door talking to Kelly's mum about how great this was. William, himself did not care much whether or not he was accepted into Hogwarts, for all he cared he might as well be accepted into Shenkin School for the slow young wizard. It's not as if it had actually mattered.

******************

July 28th 1997

Laney's mum was cleaning the house and was now at Laney's room, she was swiping the floor as she found a weird looking parchment and a yellow envelope. She picked it up and read the letter, after she finished reading the letter she became as pale as the walls in the room, "Laney! Come here now!" Laney was yelled at, from down stairs she answered "What?! What did I do now? It wasn't me, I swear!", "not something you did, something you are! Will you just come here please?", "ok, ok I'm coming"

Laney walked up stairs and into her room to find her mother holding the weird letter she received yesterday, "mum, what are you doing with that?" suddenly her mother hugged her in tears. "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you, your grandparents would have been so proud" "what are you talking about? Is it about this weird letter you are holding?" "Ohh! Honey, you shall understand everything shortly…."

(AN: just imagine yourself, we're very lazy people…..^_^  Laney's  mum is a squib)

******************

August, 7th 1997

 Laney was currently being dragged by her mother through the busy streets of London, on their way to Diagon alley. They were having trouble finding it since her mother had not been there for quite some time. 

"Ah! There it is…."

"What? Where? Mum I can't see anything!"

"See right there through the Leaky Cauldron."

"EWWWWW! Mum I'm not going in there" Laney said pointing at the shabby pub.

Her mother did not answer she only dragged Laney inside. They walked through the dingy pub to exit through the back door. They were now in front of a brick wall, Laney's mother tapped some bricks and… Suddenly Diagon Alley appeared!

Laney's jaw drooped for a few moments. "Cool…" was heard by anybody in the area.

"Come on Laney, we have to get some money from Gringots, even though those goblins are awfully creepy…" Laney's eyes popped out. "G-G-Goblins?"

"Yes, Goblins dear"

"Wicked." They walked into the white building of Gringots and approached the first nicest looking goblin they could find (that wasn't so easy) and asked to exchange some muggle money the goblin gave them a examining look and took their money to the back room, after a few seconds he came back with a handful of wizard money.

Laney's mother glanced at the Hogwarts letter and grabbed Laney to some more stores. After a long and exhausting shopping day they were home, with some robes, a wand made of ebony wood and unicorn hair, a cauldron, some quills, parchments, some new magical drum sticks and a bit of change. 

******************

August 31st 1997

William and Kelly were now on the Hogwarts express deck saying goodbye very boredly to their parents. "Oh honey, I'm going to miss you so much!" said William's mum. "Yeah mum, whatever" William was now slowly backing away from his mother.

Kelly's father was discreetly giving her some more money, "Don't tell your mother about this, ok?" "Yeah, sure da... thanks"

Kelly and William were now running towards the train waving  in a bored fashion to their parents, "I think I'm going to like this Hogwarts place… no parents…" said William "Ditto" said Kelly.

Laney was dragged into kings cross station by her mum (A.N. you see, her mother is a bit of a control freak) "Mum, stop dragging me! Just give me the train ticket I'll get to the platform my self" Laney, who was quite frankly tired of being dragged around, said. "Okay honey, you just run thru the barrier between platform 3 and platform 4, alright?" Her mother said. A big and loud 'WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?' could be heard through the station. "Honey be quiet!" Miss Smith was blushing from embarrassment. "Sorry Mum." Laney said, looking down. "It's alright honey, now" her mother pointed to the barrier in-between the platforms. "You see that spot you just walk through it and you're there. Send me an owl Hon, alright?" her mother asked. "Yeah mum I'm gone!" With that Laney headed towards the barrier that led to platform 9¾.

Calmly, you see Laney was a calm person; Laney walked thru the barrier and stepped onto Platform 9¾. The place was buzzing with activity, parents saying good bye to their children, kids saying hello to their friends. Laney was feeling lost.

"… so, Will, mate we just have to find a nice little drummer!" A girl with sleek straight black hair was saying to her friend. The girl was dressed in a pair of cropped black pants that had various straps strapped on them, her white collard shirt  was open in the top two buttons showing the chocker and other necklace she had on. 

"Yeah, whatever you say Kells…" the guy, Will? Said. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that read 'I'm Magical!' his hair was a honey brown.

SMACK! The girls hand connected with the back of his head. 

Laney burst out in giggles. Both  heads turned black hair swirled.

"What's so funny?" the guy asked.

Laney paled. "Uh… Nothing… really!"

"Oh, don't mind Will's hostility! He hasn't heard of  being civil."

"Uh…Sorry, didn't mean to be snappy."

"So you're a first year too?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, we should probably board the train, come one we'll sit together!"

"Cool."

Note: This story takes place at the same time as HP same year.

           HP and friends will be seen in future chapters.

           I hope that you liked this… it's one of the longest chapters I've ever written, 4 pages on word…

           I'm looking for a beta, so please e-mail me if you'd like to beta!


	2. II

A Freak at Hogwarts: Year One

By:  DariaD

Disclaimer: HP world and characters all belong to JK Rowling, WB, and Bloomsbury.

Reviews: Please!!!!!!

AN: this story was created over the summer by my cousin and me.

About Compartments: okay, I think that there are tables in the compartments, like  in a dinner; there is also room for six people.

About Characters: in a bit I hope I will be able to give you the link to my drawings of the characters I've created…. I hope that they are not merry-sues or larry-stues…

**********

Ch. 2

 "So my mum's a Squid…"

"You mean 'Squib'" William fixed Laney's mistake.

"Will!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay…"

"Hey here's a free compartment!"

 The three of them entered the compartment only to find it wasn't free.

There was a boy, a very skinny boy, with messy black hair and glasses.

"Damn… and I wanted a free compartment…"

"WILL!"

"Sorry Kells…"

"I apologize for the arse, can we sit here?"

"Uh… yes of course" the boy seemed to be very confused at Kelly's bubbly attitude.

"Thanks, I'm Laney Smith, and that's William Montgomery, and the girl is Kelly White" Laney had just said. 

"Erm… Harry Potter." Harry replied. 

"You're the potter kid?"

"William! Stop bein' rude, you're doin' my job!"

"So that's why you've been acting like my mum all day! If you wanna be rude, be rude, I'm not holdin' you back luv."

With that William was hit on the back of the head, for the fifth time that day.

"Oh stop hitting me woman!" 

Harry and Laney were watching the scene, one puzzled the other laughing.

"Erm… It's fine really, I mean I have to get used to people knowing my name but not knowing me right?"

Kelly tilted her head in a thinking manner.  

"You're righ'… anyway, can we sit here?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Spiffy!"

The three sat down, Kelly next to Harry, and across from them Laney and Will.  

Kelly took out a small sketch-pad, and a pencil from a beaten looking black and white checkered bag, the entire thing was covered in patches, pins, some people had drawn on it. Kelly was still rummaging the bag when the compartment door opened.

She looked up, her head it the table.

"Oh bloody hell!"

In the door way was a bushy haired girl and a red haired boy. 

"Excuse me have you seen a toad?"

"Is there any room left in the compartment?"

They asked at the same time. William raised an eyebrow at them, Kelly was rubbing her head, Harry was trying to sink back into his seat not wanting to be noticed by more people, Laney was about to answer them when-

"No we haven't seen a toad, and yes there is room in the compartment"

Kelly and just said, her accent was a different one now, less ruff then when Laney and Harry had met her, more upper-class. They were looking at her strangely.

"Wha'?"

"Kells your accent went all funky again, that's 'Wha'"

"Oh… Sorry" she shrugged "That happens, my mum rubs of on me…"

The bushy haired girl looked at Kelly like she was crazy, she coughed.

"SO none of you have seen a toad, because Neville lost his…"

"Sorry, luv, haven't seen a toad. Least not here." William's London accent was clearer than Kelly's slurred one.

"Yeah, Sorry!" Laney who was also a Londoner, said.

"Thank you for your help" she said with a huff and left.

"Ah… can I sit here?" the red haired boy asked, Harry recognized him as Ron from that nice red haired family. 

"Sure, take a seat." Kelly seemed to have recovered from the blow she had received to her head.

The boy sat down next to Laney. 

"I'm Ron Weasley, you are?" He asked politely.  

"Laney Smith" Laney said with a smile.

"William Montgomery" William raised his had in greeting to Ron.

"Kelly White" Kelly had just opened the little book, and started drawing.

"White? You mean your brothers are Henry and Blake White? The beaters for the Chuddley Cannons?" Ron looked so excited, almost as if he would burst from joy.

"Actually, their contract is almost up… they might be switching to some other team… but yeah, those are my brothers…"

"Could you get me an autograph?"

"I'll try…"

"Thank you so much!"

"You welcome…" with that she went back to the pad.

William chuckled. Kelly looked up and shot him a death glare. William quieted. 

Ron looked at Harry in a scrutinizing fashion. 

"You're Harry Potter!" he exclaimed.

Kelly looked up.

"We discovered that hours ago, sit your arse down and shut up!"

Ron paled and sat down.

William poked him in the ribs and said; "She gets snappy when people disturb her artistic-ness"

Ron gave him an 'ahhhhh' face.

An hour and a half passed, Kelly had finished drawing and was now in a conversation with Laney about were to shop in Camden town, Ron and William were teaching Harry how to play exploding snap. In all the ride had passed them just fine, until the door opened again that is. You see the door opened to revile one Draco Malfoy.

"Already socializing with trash, White?" he sneered.

"Not that it's any of you business Malfoy, but I tend to go for nice friends not backstabbing snakes." Was the sugar coated response. 

The blonde boy seemed miffed at the answer he got. So he ignored it and continued his 'speech'.

"Well, if it isn't Weasley and Monty… tut tut who are you other friends?"

"Go away Malfoy."

"Or what? You'll hit me Monty? Daddy isn't here you know."

"Get a life"

"Why don't you give me yours?"

His eyes scanned the compartment and landed on Laney.

"Mudblood, isn't she?"

Kelly, William and Ron bristled with anger at that comment. Laney and Harry, who had no idea what that meant, were quit sure that it was an insult. 

He continued scrutinizing the compartment, his cold gaze resting on Harry, then on Harry's scar.

"You're Harry Potter?" Harry noticed that he hadn't said it in the way Ron had, but in a different fashion.

"Yes. Why?"

"I wouldn't socialize with people like them if I were you Potter."

"I can choose my own friends, thank you."

Malfoy went red, which they all guessed meant he was angry, his pallor turning an unflattering shade of crimson.

"My Malfoy that shade sure does suit you." Kelly said.

All did was Malfoy simply leave the compartment, but not until he had said,

"You'll pay for this, Potter you too White…"

Five minutes passed in silence.

"So, who was he?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy, pureblood extordnair." 

"What's a pureblood?" 

"A person whose mother and father were both wizards, and their parents and so on…"

"Why does it matter?"

"A lot of old wizarding families believe that muggle borns shouldn't be allowed to marry purebloods… that they taint the blood or something… most of the darker families think that muggle borns shouldn't  even be allowed to be in schools."

"Oh! But that's horrible!"

"Yeah…"

"He's such an arse"

"I agree Will."

"Can we stop talking about Malfoy?"

"Yeah, lets."

"He's such a jerk…"

"Ron!"

"Sorry"

 The rest of the train ride went along fine. A little before they arrived they had changed into their robes. When the train stopped, they were heading out, when Kelly said.

"Oh Shit!"

"What?" Laney asked.

"I forgot! Wait!" then she high tailed back to their compartment. A minute later she came back, panting.

"Okay, we can go now."

Then they headed out, every first year was looking around in amazement, alright not every first year, but most. 

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" Hagrid was yelling over the crowds of students.

"Alright there Harry?" he asked.

"C'mon follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The whole lot of first years were slipping and stumbling as they followed Hagrid down what they thought to be a steep narrow path. It was so dark that they assumed that there were thick trees on either side of them. The only sounds around them were their own foot steps and the occasional murmur, that Harry thought came from Kelly's direction. 

"yeh'll get yer firs' sight o'Hogwarts in a sec" Hagrid called over the crowed "jus' around this bend here'

When the great castle came to sight there was a loud 'ahhhhh!' that was echoed thru out the crowed. 

The path had opened to become the edge of a black lake. There were boats awaiting on the shore. 

"No more'n four to boat!" Hagrid had called.

Harry and Ron got into a boat followed by Laney and William.

Kelley was nowhere to be seen. 

A few moments later, Hagrid called "Everyone in?" When he made sure that there was no one with out a boat he yelled 

"FORWARD!"

The boats started to move towards the castle. 

"Will, do you know where Kelly went of to?"

"Nah… She's probably in a different boat, we'll see her before the sorting."

"Oh."

"Heads down!" Hagrid's voice rang out to the students whose boats had reached the cliff, they all bent their head. 

When all had reached the tunnel that would lead them into the castle, they clambered out of the boats. 

"oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" the boy who had lost his toad exclaimed.

Then they walked up the passageway after Hagrid's lamp. After a short walk they came out to smooth, damp grass that was in the shadow of the castle. 

They small crowed they made climbed up the stone stairs and stood in front of a huge oak door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times.

The door opened at once.

A tall raven haired witch in emerald green robes was standing there.

"The firs yeas, professor McGonagall,"

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance hall was huge, so big it could have probably fit an average sized house in it. 

They followed Professor McGonagall into a small empty chamber.

They stood rather close together, all of them nervous. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts" the Professor started. 

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. 

The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts.

You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. 

While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. 

At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor.

 I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." 

Her eyes swept on the crowed briefly stopping on Neville then on Ron, Laney had smoothed her robe, and Harry nervously smoothed his hair. William merely gave a smirk, and tugged on his left ear. 

"I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly"

Then she left the chamber. Laney and Harry looked at Ron and William.

"How exactly do they sort us?"

"Some sort of test. My brother said it hurt a lot, but I think he was joking…"

William gave a chuckle.  "Don't worry. It's all going to be fine."

Most of the chamber was quiet, except for Hermione who was whispering very fast about all the spells she learned and which one she might have to use in the 'test'.

Suddenly a scream rang out thru the hall, all heads whipped in the direction.

Some twenty ghosts, were they ghosts, had just passes thru the wall.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"my dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves  all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- 

I say, what are you all doing here?" the ghosts seemed to finally notice the students. 

Nobody answered.

"New students!" exclaimed the ghost who'd been called Friar "About to be sorted , I suppose?"

Only a few nodded. 

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now" professor McGonagall's voice had reappeared. 

"Now, form a line, and follow me"

Laney was standing between Harry and William, in front of Harry was Ron, Kelly was still now where to be seen.

"Will, I'm worried about Kelly. Where is she?"

"Chill, Laney. She's here somewhere…"

"Okay, if you say so…"

They walked out into the Great Hall. 

The place was huge, its splendor was amazing. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in mid air. 

There were five tables, four that seated all the students and one that seated the teachers. 

"it's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in 'Hogwarts :A History'."

Hermione whispered not far from them.

Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of the first years. 

On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and dirty, it had frayed on the edges. 

The entire hall was staring at this hat. The hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened, almost like a mouth- the hat began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge me on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the sorting hat of Hogwarts

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

 The entire hall applauded the hat. 

Professor McGonagall took out a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot Hannah!"

the girl came forward, put the hat on and a moment later-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

the table clapped, Hannah went and sat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Susan went and sat next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

A different table clapped.

A couple of minutes later 

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron had let out a groan at that.

Then it was William's turn. 

"Montgomery, William!"

Will had sat there for a minute or two until-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

with a lopsided grin he went and sat next to a ash blonde haired boy at the Gryffindor table.

A few more people, 'Moon', 'Nott', 'Parkinson', 'Patil', and 'Patil', 'Perks' and then-

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked up to the stool put the hat on his head, and waited.

About three minutes later…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry put the hat down shakily and sat next  to William.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Ron's brothers, Fred and George chanted.

"Smith, Laney"

Laney had walked forward, sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

William and Harry clapped loudly,

"Turpin, Lisa"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Ron walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. He had turned to a pale green now. a second later,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well done Ron!" Percy Weasley the Prefect said.

Ron sat down next to Harry.

"White, H- Kelly!" Professor McGonagall had stumbled on Kelly's name.

Kelly, shiny black hair swinging, green eyes filled with mischief and a smile, walked up to the stool calmly, and sat on it, placing the hat on her head.

And they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Ten minutes later, the students became confused.

*************

(Kelly's POV while with Hat)

"Ahhhhh… anther White, yes…"

"Of course, Hat, what did you expect a Black?"

"Of course not, Miss White."

"Good."

"Now Miss White, where shall I put you?"

"Isn't it your job to decide that, Hat?"

"Yes, it is… hmmmm… very difficult one you are…"

"Didn't expect me to be easy did you hat?"

"No. now let me do my 'job'."

"Alright Hat." Kelly smirked. (not in an evil way!!! Mischievous!!!)

"Hmmm… very brave, aren't you? There's a lot of wit… and a good deal of loyalty… very keen on power, are we now Miss White?"

"Who isn't?"

"Good point."

"I know."

"Cocky?"

"Perhaps."

"Well… considering your heritage I'd have to say GRYFFINDOR!"

"You shouldn't yell so loud Hat."

"I know. I find it amusing."

"Knock yourself out."

"Nice chatting with you Miss White"

"You too Hat."

(End of Kelly POV with Hat)

(AN: nice little chat they had there…)

***********

Kelly walked to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to the blonde haired boy that William sat next too.

The boy was grumbling.

"Hello to you too, Vig."

"It's not fair! How on earth did you beat my twelve minutes and twenty one seconds?"

"Easily, now pay up brother dear."

The boy pulled out his wallet and gave Kelly a few bills. 

"There, one hundred quid."

"Thanks, loser."

"You tree you."

"Shut up, Dumbledor's talking!"

"Fine."

Kelly smacked the boy (Vig?) on the back of his head.

"OUCH!"

she shot him a smirk.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

Thank you!"

With that, the plates filled with food. Students began to fill their own plates.

AN: still looking for betaaaaaaaaa…..

8 pages…. And tons and tons of queting the HP books….

On Charcters… Again…

The blonde guy is Kelly's older brother Viggo who is a seventh year. Kelly has three more brothers. Viggo means war, Kelly also mean war (taken from Chellach) Kelly also means Holly… 

I hope that none of my characters are MS's… that dreaded fiction deases…

If you'd like to beta I'd love it!!!! Email me or leave a review…

This may seem plot-less but the plot bunnies are parying all night long in my head…


End file.
